I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to collapsible signs and stands and, in particular, to self standing A-frame signs with articulating joints.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous collapsible A-frame signs have been devised. Examples of such signs are found in U.S. Pat. No. 351,990 to Mansure; U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,453 to Bixby; U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,434 to Mauro; U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,085 to Farmer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,250 to McRoskey et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,302 to Noffsinger. Each discloses a collapsible sign in which legs are attached to each end of a cross-member and the cross-member either comprises or supports a sign. In each example, collapse entails pivoting the legs generally with respect to the cross-member to create a more planar configuration. The problem with each example is that even following collapse each unit is far from compact, the legs continue to extend approximately perpendicular to the cross-member.
While not of the A-frame design, other signs in the prior art have attempted to further reduce the size of the sign when not in use. An example of this is U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,445 to Smith et al. which discloses a flexible sign surface and legs removable from the cross-member so that they can be placed adjacent the cross-member and the flexible sign surface wrapped about the cross-member and the legs. While the unit is compact when knocked down, it requires considerable effort to erect, what with needing to insert the legs through the channels in the flexible sign surface sides then slipping the legs into the cross member.